


Deep Submerge

by orphan_account



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Canon Lesbian Character, Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 05:19:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3755878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Deep Submerge

AN: Every quote used to try and sway Neptune to “turn off the gay” have all been heard by me, a lesbian, I also wanted to try to make this a relatable fic because I notice there’s not a lot of relatable lesbian fanfiction out there. Also, I hate OCs just as much as the next person, but the addition of Masa (look the name up, it means straightforward) was super intentional.

Kaioh Michiru: violinist, painter, swimmer. On the outside, this girl had grace and beauty, seemingly her life was perfect. But inside, she found herself conflicted. Unlike when she was Sailor Neptune, _Deep Submerge_ wasn’t going to wash this problem away, _Submarine Reflection_ wasn’t going to her reveal the truth, and she knew for sure the _Submarine Violon Tide_ couldn’t rinse away the confusion. What do you do when you’re suddenly confronted with the fact that you have strong feelings for your best friend? Michiru struggled with the kind of feelings that make you want to be more than friends, a lot more.

“The sea is stormy,” she muttered as she brushed through her wavy, aqua-colored hair. There was no evil presence around, but Michiru knew she was going to engage in a battle, of sorts.

Infinity Academy’s hallways held less comfort for the sailor guardian than before. Walking through them, she felt as if everybody knew her secret, and she hated it. Every step she took in the direction of her classroom led her one step closer to Tenoh Haruka, the girl Michiru struggled to combat her feelings for. As Sailor Neptune and Sailor Uranus, Michiru could focus on the task, finding the three talismans, but in school, Michiru focused on her shoes to avoid direct eye contact with Haruka.

To make matters worse, Haruka was Michiru’s closest friend, so she noticed every time. She saw how Michiru would blush and look at her feet. Michiru knew it was only a matter of time before Haruka asked about her recent behavior. That scared Michiru even more, how could she tell Haruka what she was feeling when she was confused enough already?

“Morning, Michiru,” Haruka greeted.

“Good morning, Haruka.” Michiru felt her cheeks warm and looked right at the funny pattern in the floorboards. The words were right, it was the presentation that was off. Graceful and talented Michiru was never like this, until recently. And as much as Haruka hated to admit it, she knew that Michiru was only this bashful around her.

For Michiru, the few hours to lunch break seemed impossibly long. She sat directly behind Haruka, and had spent the entirety of the lessons trying not to notice how softly the light touched her friend’s beautiful golden hair. As soon as the lunch break came around, Michiru abruptly stood and went to the restroom, she needed a place to breath for a moment. 

With her hands on the edge of the sink, Michiru took a deep breath. She looked up stared at her reflection in the mirror. What she saw only furthered her anxiety. Bright pink cheeks stood above a lower lip being bitten out of nervousness. Oh lord, had seeing how well those trousers fit Haruka really done this to her face? Michiru knew she needed to get this under control immediately, so she set her mind to talking to someone about it.

After exiting the bathroom, once her complexion returned to normal, of course, Michiru found Haruka, standing there, eyes full of concern.

“Are you feeling sick?” The concern in Haruka’s voice pulled at Michiru, and she felt that tell-tale and obnoxious warmth creep across her face again. Taking a breath, as though preparing to perform in concert, Michiru opened her mouth. 

“I’m not feeling my best, but I also don’t think it’s an illness. I think mainly I just have a lot of stress right now.” Michiru continued to look at Haruka’s face, waiting for a reaction.

“Oh?” Haruka’s eyebrows raised, almost imperceptibly, for just a moment. “May I ask what you’re stressed about? Is there anything I can do to help?”

“Haruka, I’m flattered you noticed I was so fidgety lately, but I really need to deal with this on my own, if you don’t mind.” Without waiting for a response, Michiru waved to her friend and turned to walk towards the doors leading to the courtyard. She knew her rosy pigmentation had given her away, but what she had said hadn’t been a lie. All of her confusion revolved around her feelings for Haruka, and it would really be best for her to sort them out first.

Upon returning home, Haruka went to her room. She picked up the phone and dialed the number of the only person that she could talk to about her situation, her older sister, Masa. Her sister had gone off to university in Paris last year, and Michiru missed her a lot, but knowing her advice was just a phone call away helped lessen the blow. Michiru casually neglected to think of how supportive Haruka had been for her at the time as well.

“Hello?” A familiar voice greeted you from the other line and you let out a sigh of relief.

“Masa, it’s Michiru. Are you busy?”

“Sis! What’s up? You never call anymore.” It felt good to hear Masa’s voice, and Michiru proceeded to tell her all about what had happened recently. She included everything, every little detail about how Haruka made her heart beat faster, how her cheeks got flushed, how even hearing her say “Morning” could be so exciting.

“Honestly,” Michiru took a breath, “I think I’m a _lesbian_.” The last word was rushed, whispered. But Michiru had gotten it all out, and a great weight had been lifted from her shoulders. 

“What?” The loud question coming from the phone made Michiru jump. Masa’s voice was seething, “you don’t just get to say you’re a lesbian so easily.” In contrast to Michiru’s soft utterance of the word ‘lesbian’ Masa has spat it out, almost disgustedly.

“Huh?” Michiru let out the question, without thought. Her sister was supposed to be supportive.

“But, Michiru, you shouldn’t do anything rash. Maybe you just haven’t found the right man.” That was it. That moment right then was when Michiru realized. Her ‘right man’ had been there all along, staring her right in the face. Haruka was her partner in fighting crime, and there was no denying the two had chemistry, so who needed their sister’s approval?


End file.
